vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, reactions and stamina, magic, highly skilled warrior, time manipulation, some form of magic dispelling, lightning projection, soul summoning, fire manipulation, ice manipulation, can create a shadow clone of himself, can drain life forces of opponents on contact with them | Fire projection, light projection, can breathe underwater | Lightning projection (Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage), petrification, soul summoning | Can create psuedo black holes/voids, icy tempests | Can project sharp gusts of wind, petrification, earthquakes, energy projection, time manipulation (Requires Loom Chamber) | Summoning (Army of Sparta and Soul Summon), energy projection, electricity manipulation, light projection, resistance to soul manipulation, soul attacks | Likely increased physical abilities, telekinesis (can wipe out entire armies), telepathy, pocket dimension manipulation, (is capable of reality warping inside), can materialize various weapons out of thin air, can sense beings thousands of miles away, size manipulation, shapeshifting, immortality (Type 1), thousands of years worth of combat knowledge, regeneration (Mid-Low), flight Destructive Capacity: Island Level+, likely higher Speed: Transonic+, Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ reactions (double digits Mach range, reacted to a point blank explosion from Persephone) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (able to evenly match and overpower Ares in CQC) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ with the Boots of Hermes via powerscaling (should be faster than the Leviathan, which scale Olympus in about a second or two), far higher in short bursts, Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Likely higher Range: Several dozen meters melee range, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of sieze, likely several kilometers with god powers Durability: Island Level+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 100+, likely Class E+ Striking Strength: Class EJ+ Stamina: Massively Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: '''Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth | Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask | Blade of the Gods, Blade of Artemis, Poseidon's Trident | Blades of Athena Arms of Sparta, Thera's Bane, Automaton Gear | Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Euryale, Typhon's Bane, Amulet of the Fates | Blades of Exile, Claws if Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Hades Soul '''Intelligence: Was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, experience battling many supernatural foes. Comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies Weaknesses: Anger management Others Notable Victories: Alex Mercer (Prototype) (Note that Mercer's consumption abilites were taken away) Orochimaru (Naruto) (Kratos can solo The Legendary Sannin) Whitebeard (One Piece) Notable Losses: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Inconclusive Matches: Key: Ascension Kratos | Chains of Olympus Kratos | GoW1 Kratos | Ghost of Sparta Kratos | GoW2 Kratos | GoW3 Kratos | God of War Kratos Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Presumably Deceased Characters